Dull and Dulling
by Souldin
Summary: I once shined brightly, but now I am no longer of any use. I have become dull. I return home thinking of all I have experienced and wishing, for just a moment, to shine once more.


_**Hello all, Souldin here again with a new super smash bros fanfic. Admittedly it's only a one-shot and a much shorter one than my previous smash bros fanfic but that's because this fic's style and plot differs to the point where it would be ridiculous if it was too long. Anyway this fic is tribute to a character that many of you probably don't remember because the first super smash bros game doesn't seem to get enough attention.**_

_**Before you read this fic I must first apologise to any readers of my other fanfic 'Kirby Ancient Ruin Adventure', who may have been expecting an update this month. It turns out that I still need to do a few edits and that my exams start earlier than I anticipated so I started revising earlier. I do expect to be able to update the next chapter of the fanfic early April and even the following chapter in late April.**_

_**Now that I've got that out of the way it's time for the fanfic to start. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Dull and Dulling**_

Dull. It's what has become of me. A being that once shone brighter than many a star in the ancient sky now is but dull. Now, I am no longer needed.

I walked slowly, heavy metallic stomps causing various clanking and thudding sound to echo throughout the cave. I had walked this path before, this old path of grey and blue stone. It was a familiar one. Of course it was familiar though for it had once been my home. It is now my home once again. I have come back to my dark, cold, lonely abode once more.

A slight slope ahead would have bothered me usually but right now I was pleased just to take it slowly. See the place in detail, at my pace, and re-familiarise myself with the world I had left behind. The world I thought I had left for good.

Despite my lack of eyes I could still admire the glistening crystals that adorned my residence, a collection of soft blue glows that brought light to this cave of darkness. Large and small, the crystals embedded in the very floor I walked and the very walls that surrounded me were a comfort. Many would adore their value, but I adore the feeling of company they gave me. Like hundreds of people holding lanterns, looking for a lost friend.

By now I had gotten over the slope, and went on to travel more. The light that had been peaking from the entrance had become smaller, distant. Though a few had seen this cave, and even been in it, only I and the Master have seen it all. It's a shame that the ones I call friends have been in but a small section of the cave and never got to witness its true glory, a repeating valley of wonderment. My steps still slow as always, I went cautiously, my mind drifting and memories rising to my head meant my surroundings were not the current focal point. I took in sights and reminded myself of the memories, memories of my existence, memories of isolation and memories of my solace. Though my home was a reminder of many times alone it was also the place where I first had company and for the first time I shone.

I had reached it at last. If I had a mouth, vocal cords, a voice box, and wasn't mute I would have exclaimed in a tone of relief, joy and satisfaction. The stage was all set before me. There were two platforms, the one nearest to me suspended in the air as always, yellow and artificial. The one beneath was formed of metal with twinkling shards of the many diamonds scattered across it. I would clean it up on the occasion but I preferred the shards. Being of metal they would be of no bother to me and yet my foes would always watch their steps. Now this before me was where I was created, where I lived my purpose and was where I fought.

With a mouth-less smirk thought up in my mind alone, I leaped from the far away ledge and landed. The place shook, looser crystals jangling. A harmonious sound that sent tingles through my body. I realised then where I was standing. A spot I was most familiar with, where I could look to see all of the stage except that which lay beneath me. On this top platform I would begin the match, hopping out of a pipe and silently descending towards the unsuspecting prey who knew not where I was.

Here I could see the arena and all the battles I had thought. Memories of old bounced up into my head, and I began to witness it all once again. I envisioned the hyrulian warrior Link before me, tossing a bomb at me, and then the mouse Pokémon Pikachu zapping me with electricity. I noticed the spots where the hungry dinosaur Yoshi would descend with a ground pound and where bounty hunter Samus would release her bombs. I could see on one side the edge where the powerful ape DK tossed me off of, and on the other, small puffball Kirby spitting me out. On the platform I was on I began to wipe my reflective face, the feeling of psychic kid Ness's bat and F-zero racer Captain Falcon's signature move came back as faint memory. Though it hurt little, I felt them, and could now hear pink balloon Jigglypuff's lullaby lulling me to sleep. Below me Luigi ducked and swaggered away from by blows and Fox's laser shots nit and picked at me. Here, right now, was where I would stand, awaiting the smashers.

I sat down for a while, my legs dangling over the edge, almost spurring me forward. I did not mind, I was born with this great weight and was used to this weight. Looking up and around, here was where the largest of the glistening crystals resided in the metallic cave. They were still growing brightly unlike me, who had since lost its light.

Here was where I first shined. I was not born, but created, my creator is Master Hand, and as my creator I did as he commanded me. He told me to wait, and wait, so in this darkness I waited. Alone was an unfamiliar concept for I had never known company, or not truly known company. I was told one time that I was a test dummy based on a great hero. The Master was gathering fighters, and before they were to face him he wanted to make sure they were ready, and that's where I came into play. The moment I shined soon came.

They didn't know where I was at first, they assumed their opponent was late, and then jumped back in fear and panic as I swooped down as well as a stout, clunking metal man could. They did not believe what they saw, especially him, he doubted it the most. Then again, seeing yourself, a metal menace of your own being would of course, truly be a shock. When they saw the familiar face of the plumber and hero Mario there guard would drop and I would deal a good blow, quick, sudden and strong. When the wind was knocked out of them they would realise the situation, only to mess it all up in frustration, irritated over my attitude towards them. I' m slow and heavy. So why should I go running off towards them? I'll take my usual pace and fight like that. They thought I thought little of them, true as I knew nothing of them I thought nothing of them respectively. Annoyed by my 'belittling' ways they would attack. I would take them, shrug them off, and move onward. Once more would they be surprised, for a moment they would be gripped by fear, and then I would crush them. I shone brightly, my metallic surface bright and luminous to give light to the whole cave.

I was unstoppable to a great degree. They would eventually take me down after plan after plan, but that was inevitable. I came to enjoy their company. I doubt they knew, I could not speak but even if I was capable I would have been the solitary man in thought, adding nothing to the conversation and just enjoying the presence of others. In a way that is what I am entirely. Even though my objective was to fight and keep on fighting I was able to enjoy it all. I shone among many lights. These fighters, these smashers, recognised me, and after overcoming their initial shock and fear, accepted me.

Eventually my moment of fame faded. They learnt how to beat me with ease and even more ease each time. My role in the future was then cut. I know longer had the presence of fear or surprise or even the power. I was shinning less and less and now, I have become dull. I was then taken away from this place, my home, for in that time I still had a job to do. I would test the smashers once again, but Master Hand soon realised that as I was tossed and battered off the Battlefield time and time again, that I alone could not compare to them any longer. He created an aid for me, a brother. For Mario who I am based on in design had a brother and now I had one too. But this Metal Luigi was a quick job, made poorly in haste and lacking heart and conscience. He had no thought in him, merely a puppet to serve. With him, another silent but unmoving figure, I spent most of my later days.

The light has now all but faded. Master Hand saw that I was no longer of any use and I did too. Leaving was my only option for I had no reason to stay. I have lost my purpose, and I'm alone once more.

"Once more!" My thoughts bellowed out to the world as I walked to the edge of the stage. Thinking had given him time to arrive and now as I turned round I knew he would be there.

"Once more!"

I spun round mechanically, a firm stance ready for combat prepared. Before me was a portly man in red and blue. His moustache full of colour unlike mine, and blue eyes gazed at my blank screen face. Adjusting his signature and iconic cap, Mario stood to face me.

"Are you sure about this," the plumber asked, concerned for my safety, "it has been a-while."

"Once more!"

I nodded without hesitation, anticipating this fight with my clone, my model in a manner of speaking, the one which formed my basis and my design.

"Very well then," the heroic plumber Mario announced as he got ready to fight "lets-a-go."

As old music, with a fine beat and a rapid tune, began to play, my old foe and friend charged at me with determination. I smirked in my head, for this was my time.

"Once more, Metal Mario shall shine!"

* * *

_**I do not - nor do I claim to - own any characters I use in this story as they belong to their respective series and owners.**_

_**There we have it. A one-shot interpreting the thoughts of Metal Mario and his slow decline into obscurity in the smash bros series. His role didn't seem as significant in Melee when he no longer had his own stage, awesome theme and had to be allied with a Metal Luigi to pose any sort of challenge.**_

_**When doing a fic on Metal Mario I did not want to leave it as just an interpretation of thoughts so I decided to have him returning home, no longer serving any purpose in brawl. Then I wanted a open, yet pleasing ending that could allow the reader to decide what happens next. I hope I've managed to accomplish all this.**_

_**Well I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Cheerio for now!**_


End file.
